


Too Much Too Soon

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Comfort, Fibro Cecil, M/M, Native American Cecil, POCecil, Trans Carlos, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the Strexpet's assault on his cat; Cecil cannot handle certain aspects from his favorite movies anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Too Soon

Carlos had first discovered it when they were watching one of Cecil’s favorite old Western movies. He hadn’t been paying too much to the plot to be honest; he still found it odd that Cecil liked these films in the first place, especially with the way his own people were portrayed in them as either the savage or the uneducated loveable sidekick with the terrible accent. In this movie they were going with the savage angle and Carlos sighed as he watched the usual showdown between the heroic white cowboys and the evil Natives on horseback.

He rolled his eyes as the heroic white man made some kind of inspirational speech before the gunfire started and it was then that Carlos realized something was wrong. As soon as the first horse shrieked and fell to the floor, Cecil started to tremble beside him. The scientist looked over at him, frowning as he watched Cecil clap his hands over his eyes, gritting his teeth. “Cecil..?”

“Turn it off!”

Quickly Carlos grabbed the remote, turning the television off just as another horse was toppled over for some reason. “Cecil, talk to me.”

“I don’t…want to see things like that anymore,” Cecil whispered.

“Westerns?” Carlos asked.

“…The animals…”

“Ah…” Carlos nodded a little at the answer and he looked over the top of the couch, spotting Khoshekh sleeping peacefully on a pile of empty tin cans. The cat seemed to realize this and opened its single eye a moment later, lifting up its head to stare Carlos down, forcing him to quickly turn back around when his nerves failed him.

“I just…I can’t…”

“Hey,” Carlos reached out and pulled Cecil close, hugging him around his middle as he pressed his lips to his temple, “I’m here for you, okay? I’ll figure something out for you, Cecil. I promise.”

The radio host’s lips twitched ever so slightly and he lifted his head a little to kiss the corner of Carlos’ mouth in gratitude. “My dear sweet thoughtful Carlos…” he whispered.

Carlos hummed, hugging Cecil a little tighter around his middle for support. “I’ll make sure I go through everything and sort them accordingly, okay?”

“Maybe you could ask the Old Woman Who Secretly Lives In Your House for help,” Cecil offered, perking up a little, “I know she likes to sort things anyway.”

“Yeah, but I’m fairly certain she only organizes things to suit herself and not anyone else,” Carlos reminded him.

“I’m sure if you ask her nicely she’ll agree to help.”

Carlos just laughed and rolled his eyes, kissing the top of Cecil’s head. “Come on, let’s put something else on, okay? Something without animals maybe to avoid any problems?”

“Okay,” Cecil agreed with a nod of his head.


End file.
